Celebrities & school? No way!
by coolnerd18
Summary: Percy, Thalia, Nico, Bianca, and Jason are all in a band called the Big 5. They set their previous teacher's skirt on fire so they go to a PUBLIC SCHOOL? Rated T because the songs and stuff...
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO!**

**A/N: Hey person reading this! This is my third fanfic so please do not go hard on me. I'm kinda new also….. On with the story!**

~I am awesome~

Percy POV

Hey! I'm Percy Jackson, but I guess you already know me. Jason, Nico, Thalia, Bianca, and I are a famous band called the Big 5. I was the lead man, but I really shouldn't explain because almost everybody know me. I'm not bragging. Paparazzi are annoying! Anyways, right now a concert was about to start.

Nico looked at me and said, "Ready man?"

I replied, "Ready."

We all grabbed our instruments, went through the curtains, and played.

**_(I cry by Flo Rida) I do not own his song or him!_**

**[Nico & Jason]**

**I know  
Caught up in the middle  
I cry, just a little  
When I think of letting go  
Oh no  
Gave up on the riddle  
I cry, just a little  
When I think of letting go**

[Percy]  
I know you wanna get behind the wheel Only 1 Rida  
Eyes shut still got me swimming like a diver  
Can't let go I got fans in Okinawa  
My heart to japan quake losers and surviours  
Norway no you didn't get my flowers  
No way to sound better but the killer was a Coward  
Face just showers, the minute in a hour  
Heard about the news all day went sour  
Lil mama got me feeling like a limit here  
Put you in the box just the presidents cigarettes  
Give em my regards or regardless I get arrested  
Ain't worried about the killers just the young & restless  
Get mad coz the quarter million on my necklace  
DUI never said I was driving reckless  
You & I or jealously was not oppressive  
Oh no I can't stop I was Destined

**[Nico & Jason]  
I know  
Caught up in the middle  
I cry, just a little  
When I think of letting go  
Oh no  
Gave up on the riddle  
I cry, just a little  
When I think of letting go**

[Percy]  
Champagne buckets still got two tears in it  
And I put that on my tattoo of Jimi Hendrix  
Get depressed coz the outfit all in it  
Coz the press tell it all get a meal ticket  
Clean next get a call just a lil visit  
Sacrifice just to make a hit still vivid  
Rihanna kiss you on ya neck just kill critics  
Buggatti never when I'm rich, just god fearing  
Look at me steering, got the bossing staring  
Mr mike caren, tell his Billie Jeans  
Im on another planet  
Thank E-Class, Big Chuck or Lee Prince Perries  
Buy my momma chandeliers on my tears dammit  
Thirty years you had thought these emotions vanish  
Tryna live tryna figure how my sister vanish  
No cheers I know you wouldn't panic

Then the song went on and on. When we finished the crowds went wild and screamed the usual stuff.

We all clapped each other on the back.

I, Percy Jackson, had sung this song about my old girlfriend, Calypso. It was true.

After I thought all those stuff Nico's phone rang.

A few minutes later he hung up and said, "Dads need us."

We all groaned. Thalia & Jason's dad (ZEUS) was the President. My dad (POSEIDON) practically owned the sea because he owns all the cruises in the world. Nico & Bianca di angelo's dad (HADES) owned the DOA studios. He was about to be our manager, but the di angelo twins rebelled. We pay for ourselves practically.

We all rode a private plane to the blue house. You might be thinking, "Blue house? Isn't supposed to be the White House?" Well my friend. President Grace painted it blue. Baby blue to be exact. I know. He is a creeper.

In 4 hours we were there.

5 MINUTE TIME SKIP

We met our dads in the office and they looked mad. Beyond mad. Outraged.

The others must have noticed too because Thalia whistled.

Zeus said, "We need to talk."

We nodded and sat down.

"As you know you 5 chased your home schooling teacher out with her skirt on fire," my dad said, "we have no more teachers left who want to teach you!"

"So," Hades continued, "You will have to go to school."

We all looked at each other and shook our heads.

Zeus thundered, "YOU WILL!"** (A/N: Teehee)**

We nodded. Angry Zeus = end of world.

Zeus continued, "Pack & go. Your private jet arrives at 7:00 tomorrow. Toodles!"

Then the guards shooed us out.

"Nice talk," Bianca said bitterly.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO!**

**WARNING: Bianca is OOC**

~I am awesome~

Bianca POV

The moment I stepped on the plane my anger grew. Why? I was _forced_ to go to school with hundreds of fans, paparazzi, and my other famous fellows.

_Great, _I thought, _This is just great!_

I know, I'm soooo positive!

I sat on one of the few chairs with my name on it. I had to admit. The plane was pretty cool.

The outside was blue and the chairs were massage chairs. Each chair had one of our names. Also, the wall next to you had your type of wall…. Here are a few examples:

Mine – plain silver

Percy – ocean green

Nico – Plain black

Jason - Sky blue

Thalia – black and sky blue (I don't understand her, but she was happy with hers)

You get it. Anyways. Back to reality. I called myself down and stared at myself with the mirror in front of me.

I looked at the others. They had the same reaction without the mirror.

Nico just slept. Thalia put her earphones and listened to music. Probably Green Day. Percy was a whole new level. He started singing:

**Scream! By Zac Efron in High school musical**

The day a door is closed  
The echoes fill your soul  
They won't say which way to go  
Just trust your heart

To find you're here for  
Open another door  
But i'm not sure anymore  
It's just so hard

Voices in my head  
Tell me they know best  
Got me on the edge  
they're pushin', pushin',  
they're pushin'  
I know they've got a plan  
But the balls in my hands  
This time its man-to-man,  
I'm driving, fighting inside

A world that's upside down  
Spinning faster  
What do I do now? Without you

I don't know, where to go, what's the right team?  
I want my own thing. So bad I'm gonna Scream!  
I can't choose, so confused! What's it all mean?  
I want my own dream. So bad I'm gonna Scream!

I'm kickin' down the walls  
I gotta make 'em fall  
Just break through them all  
I'm punchin', crashin', I'm gonna  
Fight to find myself  
Me and no one else  
Which way? I can't tell,  
I'm searchin', searchin', can't find the  
Road that I should take  
I should! turn right or left is  
It's like nothing works without you

I don't know, where to go, what's the right team?  
I want my own thing. So bad I'm gonna Scream!  
I can't choose, so confused! What's it all mean?  
I want my own dream. So bad I'm gonna Scream!

I stared and listened as he continued on.

I couldn't agree with him any better.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hello my dear friends! Sorry about not updating! I was really busy! 4 concerts, cookie baking, and school can shake you up (add 6 tests)! Here is the next chapter! I'm truly sorry about not updating!**

Thalia PoV:

We were actually here. Right now we were at goode high school and I was really mad. Why? My dad and uncles just forced me to die in a PUBLIC school. Sure, we set our teacher on fire, BUT it gives laughs! Also, it was an accident!

I looked at my dear brother and his face looked confident like _I could do this_.

I walked in casually with my face under a hood, sunglass, and awesomeness. A lot of people stared, but we managed to get away from all the staring. I breathed heavily and we stepped into the office.

The person at the office widened her eyes and just stared. We had a staring contest until Percy said, "Um, are you going to show us the principal? We're new."

She nodded slowly and pointed at a door on the right. It read PRINCAPAL. That was easy.

We walked in and the Principal turned. She looked at us for a moment and her expression _I'm the boss _turned into _could it be?_

She smiled at us and rambled, "Welcome Big 5! Just so you know I am a BIG FAN! Call me Ashley! I am so pumped up to hear you're at my school!"

She squealed and took out 5 schedules and handed it to us.

We took them and Nico said awkwardly, "We'll be on going."

The princi—oops Ashley nodded and practically yelled, "Come if you need me!"

We all walked out with expressions that said _that was weird_.

We walked out in silence and looked at our schedules until Bianca said, "So what is your locker number?"

We all looked at her and said different things at the same time:

(Me)"D145"

(Percy)"D147"

(Nico)"D148"

(Jason)"D149"

Bianca looked at us confused and said, "I have D150. Who has D146?"

We looked at each other and shook our heads. I moaned, "I'm on my own little island!"

The di Angelo's shook their head like_ that's Thalia to you folks_. Jason just sighed and Percy shrugged.

We all became silent again until Nico said, "What about schedules?"

He showed his first:

_Period 1- Room 18- Ms. Whey_

_Period 2- Room 11- Ms. Park (Math)_

_Period 3- Room 22- Mr. Lee (Greek)_

_Period 4- Cafeteria- Lunch_

_Period 5- Room 3- Mr. Gregory (Science)_

_Period 6- Room 29- Mr. Blofis (English)_

_Period 7- Room 1- Ms. Sarah (Italian)_

I showed them mine:

_Period 1- Room 18- Ms. Whey_

_Period 2- Room 16- Ms. Cutler (Spanish)_

_Period 3- Room 22- Mr. Lee (Greek)_

_Period 4- Cafeteria- Lunch_

_Period 5- Room 29- Mr. Blofis (English)_

_Period 6- Room 11- Ms. Park (Math)_

_Period 7- Room 3- Mr. Gregory (Science)_

Bianca showed hers: **(I know these are long. Bear with me.)**

_Period 1- Room 18- Ms. Whey_

_Period 2- Room 11- Ms. Park (Math)_

_Period 3- Room 22- Mr. Lee (Greek)_

_Period 4- Cafeteria- Lunch_

_Period 5- Room 1- Ms. Sarah (Italian)_

_Period 6- Room 29- Mr. Blofis (English)_

_Period 7- Room 3- Mr. Gregory (Science)_

Her reaction was funny. She widened her eyes and sniffed. She complained, "Why do I have 5 out 7 periods with my brother?!"

Jason shrugged and showed his:

_Period 1- Room 18- Ms. Whey_

_Period 2- Room 29- Mr. Blofis (English)_

_Period 3- Room 22- Mr. Lee (Greek)_

_Period 4- Cafeteria- Lunch_

_Period 5- Room 16- Ms. Cutler (Spanish)_

_Period 6- Room 3- Mr. Gregory (Science)_

_Period 7- Room 11- Ms. Park (Math)_

I looked at Bianca, "I think I have 3 classes with my bro."

She shrugged, "Not the same."

Percy put his schedule down and we all huddled over it:

_Period 1- Room 18- Ms. Whey_

_Period 2- Mr. Blofis (English)_

_Period 3- Room 22- Mr. Lee (Greek)_

_Period 4- Café- Lunch_

_Period 5- Room 30- Ms. B (French)_

_Period 6- Room 11- Ms. Park (Math)_

_Period 7- Room 3- Mr. Gregory (Science)_

Jason and Percy fist-pumped and Percy said, "Man, we have 4 classes together."

Oh! The joy!

**What do you think? Also, Percy is not Zac. Happy Holidays, too! Can't believe I forgot that! Merry Christmas and a happy new year!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's note: I'M SO SORRY, MY FELLOW READERS! MY DAD HAD DISCONNECTED INTERNET SO I COULDN'T UPDATE! PLEASE FOGIVE ME!**

**WARNING: This is going to be short**

~I am awesome~

Nico's POV:

After we finished looking at schedules, a girl saw us and screamed, "BIG 5! I Love you!" My reaction? RUN! Groups of girls chased us until they caught me. After some grumpy teacher chased them off, I was covered in lipstick and my clothes were ruffled.

Percy looked worse. He had the full package. Lipstick covered his whole body and his jacket was taken away. His hair was messier than before. His shoes and right sock was missing.

While we laughed at him, Percy mumbled words like, "Meanies…hate… fans….red lipstick…. Worst"

Since we were famous, we had extra clothes. After changing, I grabbed my binder and schedule.

When we entered our 1st period class, people pointed and whispered. Then, we got seated. Then I counted all the pencil marks on my desk. There were 16 marks in total. After, I caught Percy looking at a girl.

The girl had blonde hair that had curls in them. Her eyes were stormy grey and I mean it. Her eyes had hurricanes in them!

Before I could annoy Percy, Ms. Whey asked us to sing a song for the rest of the class.

I mouthed to Percy, "Saw you looking at a girl!" Percy blushed and I smirked and went in the front. The rest of the band followed me.

T halia started singing:

I hopped off the plane at LAX with a dream and my cardigan Welcome to the land of fame, excess, whoa am I gotta fit in? Jumped in the cab, here I am for the first time Look to my right, and I see the Hollywood sign  
This is all so crazy, everybody seems so famous My tummy's turnin' and I'm feelin' kinda homesick Too much pressure and I'm nervous That's when the taxi man turned on the radio  
And the Jay-Z song was on And the Jay-Z song was on And the Jay-Z song was on  
So I put my hands up, they're playin' my song The butterflies fly away I'm noddin' my head like "Yeah!"Movin' my hips like "Yeah!"  
Got my hands up, they're playin' my song And now I'm gonna be okay Yeah! It's a party in the US Yeah! It's a party in the USA!  
Get to the club in my taxi cab Everybody's lookin' at me now Like "Who's that chick that's rockin' kicks She's gotta be from out of town"  
So hard with my girls not around meIt's definitely not a Nashville party 'Cause all I see are stilettos I guess I never got the memo  
My tummy's turnin' and I'm feelin' kinda homesick Too much pressure and I'm nervous That's when the DJ dropped my favorite tune  
And the Britney song was on And the Britney song was on And the Britney song was on  
So I put my hands up, they're playin' my song The butterflies fly away I'm noddin' my head like "Yeah!"Movin' my hips like "Yeah!"  
Got my hands up, they're playin' my song And now I'm gonna be okay Yeah! It's a party in the USA! Yeah! It's a party in the USA!  
Feel like hoppin' on a flight, on a flight Back to my hometown tonight, town tonight Something stops me every time, every time The DJ plays my song and I feel alright  
So I put my hands up, they're playin' my song The butterflies fly away I'm noddin' my head like "Yeah!"Movin' my hips like "Yeah!"  
Got my hands up, they're playin' my song And now I'm gonna be okay Yeah! It's a party in the USA! Yeah! It's a party in the USA!  
So I put my hands up, they're playin' my song The butterflies fly away I'm noddin' my head like "Yeah!"Movin' my hips like "Yeah!"  
Got my hands up, they're playin' my song And now I'm gonna be okay Yeah! It's a party in the USA! Yeah! It's a party in the USA!

After that song, everyone screamed and chanted, BIG 5! Then, we bowed.

**A/N: Hey guys, I know…. Terrible. PLEASE FORGIVE ME FOR EVERYTHING!**


	5. Chapter 5

Bianca POV

During lunch, people screamed, "SIT HERE! BIG 5!" But _someone_ *cough* Percy*cough* began to sit with a random person. He and Percy hugged each other. Okay, not sooo random.

Percy introduced him, "Band, this is Grover. My long lost best friend from kindergarten. Grover, this is the band."

I looked at him. He had a grey t-shirt with the word, "WILD!" in dark green. He said, "Alright! This is the band!"

I awkwardly shook his hand."Hi, I'm Bian-"I started

"Oh, I know! I listen to your music."He interrupted.

"Oh" was the only response I had.

We sat down on the table with him while his friends came one by one. He surprisingly had many friends.

Katie had a green thumb. Travis and Connor Stoll were just plain weird. Silena was pretty. Beckendorf was an awesome machine person (**I forgot what it was called). **And Annabeth. She was extremely smart, but not nerdy at the same time. Percy had googly eyes on her while Thalia squealed. Thalia NEVER squealed.

"Annabeth, you go to this school?" She asked

"Well, why are you here? Aren't you a celebrity?" She asked back.

"Yeah, I kinda set the last private tutor's skirt on fire." Thalia said sheepishly.

"AWE…" Started Travis

"SOME!" Ended Connor

Percy said, "It was all her fault! No one except her!"

Thalia glared, "Stop lying! You're the one that distracted her while we got the matches!"

Nico smiled, "Ha! Now that was funny!"

~I am awesome~

Percy POV

After Lunch, I had Ms. B for French. Apparently, Annabeth had Ms. B, too. So I walked with her. She asked me, "So what do pop stars do when they're bored, anyway?"

I answered, "I think it's different for everyone…."

"Oh…."

Silence. Finally she said, "Thalia invited me over to your house. Is it okay if I come?"

"Sure! You can bring the rest, too… if you want"

"Okay, Thanks!"

"No problem!"

She smiled and we got to class.

~I am awesome~

After school ended we got a call from Zeus saying Thalia's mother…. Died. She sulked in her bedroom for 2 minutes. When we got there we hugged her and sang a bit:

Lemonade mouth: More than a band **(I do not own Lemonade mouth!)**

_Italics mean it's not part of the story._

**Bianca:**

I can't pretend to know how you feel,  
But know that I'm here, know that I'm real,

**Nico:**

Say what you want, or don't talk at all,  
**Bianca:**  
Not gonna let you fall  
Reach for my hand,  
Cause it's held out for you,  
My shoulders are small,  
But you can cry on them too,  
Everything changes, but one thing  
Is true, understand,  
We'll always be more than a band  
Yeah...

_Apparently Annabeth had come. I told her what happened and she sand with us:_  
You used to brave the world all on your own,  
Now we won't let you go, go it alone

**Percy:**

Be who you want to be, always stand tall  
**Percy and Annabeth:**  
Not gonna let you fall,  
**All:**  
Reach for my hand,  
Cause it's held out for you,  
My shoulders are small,  
But you can cry on them too,  
Everything changes, but one thing  
Is true, understand,  
We'll always be more than a band  
_Thalia looked at us with a smile and sang, too:_  
I never knew you could take me so far,  
I've always wanted the hope that you  
Are the ones...

Always be more than...

I need...  
**All:**  
Reach for my hand,  
Cause it's held out for you,  
My shoulders are small,  
But you can cry on them too,  
Everything changes, but one thing  
Is true, understand,  
We'll always be more than a band  
**Thalia:**  
Reach for my hand,  
Cause it's held out for you,  
My shoulders are strong,  
But you can cry on them too,  
Everything changes, but one thing  
Is true, understand,  
We'll always be more than a band

**How's that! Anyways, Thanks to everyone for all your support and reviews! Thank you!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Heyyyyyyyyyyy everyone! Ok ok you're mad, I know. I stopped posting for one reason: I'm busy. All authors of fan fiction should know how the feeling of not posting feels like. So a guest said in a review that I abandoned my stories. WELL….. Not quite. Also my mom and dad took away my computer away so right now I'm using my cousin's laptop to say: I'll post if I can. From now on any author can take this story and continue it so the idea of this story will be ended with different endings. I'll still be posting my work but like I said: If I can. Also, from July 13****th**** (now) to September 2****nd**** an author can PM a chapter that continues the one before it and the best author's chapter will be posted.**

~Now I don't feel awesome~

Nico POV

"All better, Pinecone Face?" Percy asked as Thalia looked at him confused.

"Pinecone face? When did I have that nickname?" Thalia said.

"Well, you can climb trees faster than us and your face _is _shaped like a pinecone sooooo….." Percy finished ackwardly.

"What?" Began Thalia, "How is that even related to our co-"

"_Well_, **Pinecone face**. we better get moving **Pinecone Face**, or we'll be missing dinner, **Pinecone face**." I interrupted while exaggerating _pinecone face_. Now I know she would glare but she was in a different mood so why not try to cheer her up?

She chuckled, "Nico, if you weren't so-"

This time Jason interrupted and said, "_Anyways_, Thalia, she was my mother, too so y-"

Thalia interrupted (_WHAT IS UP WITH ALL THE INTERRUPTIONS!)_ "Jason, it's not the Hera we live with who died! She's our step-mom! I know we both want her to die, but our real mom died! The drunk one!" With that she stormed **(Haha) **away.

You know, sometimes I think Jason's stupider than Percy and that's a BIG accomplishment.

We all ran for her for a moment until Percy stopped us all of a sudden, "No, let her think for a while." I was about to protest until Percy gave me his death glare _(Scary thing you know!)_and I shrunk back and we all sat there in silence until Annabeth said, "Don't you think the others are here by now?"

I was about to ask her why until Percy said a few *cough cough* _nice_ words and exclaimed, "Shoot! We forgot all about the party!"

The whole band (minus Thalia) widened their eyes and we ran to the living room where we found everyone with Thalia. Thalia clasped her hands together like nothing happened and said, "Why are you guys so late?!"

**A/N: Soooo I'm still doing the chapter contest thingy until July 17****th****! (I still got to hang out with my cousins you know?!) See you then!**


End file.
